


My Imagination's Worse

by best_worst_thing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Grant Ward Redemption, Inhumans (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_worst_thing/pseuds/best_worst_thing
Summary: The cross-over I never realised I wanted.  Set a little over 2 years post Hydra reveal.  No Hive.  Ward redemption.Pete and Riley were best friends, until her actions lead to the death of his girlfriend.  Now they have a long under cover mission together.Will they survive?  Will they ever be friends again?  Can Pete forgive Riley?What happens when Riley’s powers change, forcing them to come to an "arrangment"?





	1. Chapter 1

‘Director Coulson,’ I nodded at the man in front of me. Phil Coulson. SHIELD director. Huge Captain America fan. My boss.

‘Agent Heart. Come in, take a seat.’

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I'd been called in here many times, for mission briefings, debriefs, and everything else. Somehow it always felt like being in the principles office. Not that Coulson was mean, or domineering, I just always felt like I'd done something wrong, even if I hadn't.

‘I've got a mission for you, it's an undercover assignment,’ he slid a folder across the desk towards me.

I opened it up to take a brief look while Coulson explained.

‘We need you to eliminate a high value target but he's not easy to get to. This mission will be a long, slow burn. And you'll be partnered up.’

‘With who?’

‘Agent Wentz.’

My head shot up at that.

‘Will that be an issue?’

‘No sir.’

‘Good. Your covers are in the folder but to sum up, you'll be room mates. Not lovers or anything, just friend's. You're both going to get jobs working for Mr. Simmonds, at his club.’

‘What kind of club?’ I asked skeptically.

‘A gentleman's club.’

‘I take it that's means I'll be a stripper?’

‘Exotic dancer, but yes.’

‘And agent Wentz?’

‘He'll be a bartender.’

‘How are we both going to get in there together?’

‘Agent Wentz has already secured a position there. Tomorrow you're going to move into his apartment. He's already laid the ground work, you lost your job, boyfriend cheated, so you're staying with an old friend. You'll work out the rest of the details with him when you get there but I imagine he'll arrange a meeting on your behalf.’

‘Got it.’

‘A quinjet will be ready to take you to Los Angeles at 0800 hours. Any questions?’

‘Nope.’

‘Good. Dismissed.’

I got up and left Coulson’s office. I headed straight for my room and began packing what I would need. Mostly weapons, but also all my casual clothes. I decided if I needed to, I would buy clothes to wear while stripping, it wasn't something I really owned.

I sat on my bed when I was finished. Nothing left to do, my mind finally began to register the latest mission.

Undercover as a stripper. Okay. I've done that before, not long term, but I have had to do it. That wasn't the part that worried me. It was my partner. Agent Wentz. Agent Pete Wentz. My one time best friend. Now we were more like acquaintances, with some underlying hostility.

We'd gone to school together, before either of us joined SHIELD. We trained together at the Academy, back when there was one. We'd even gone on a couple missions together early on, but that had been before. Before SHIELD fell and Hydra came out of the shadows.

I'd been undercover at the time, as a lot of specialists were, but my circumstances were different. I was undercover in Hydra. No one besides Fury and Hill were aware of this, so when I came storming the gates with the enemy, things did not look good.

I had one other agent on the inside with me. Agent Grant Ward. His situation was slightly different. He wasn't undercover for Fury, or SHIELD at all. No he was undercover for his SO. John Garrett. Needless to say, it wasn't sanctioned.

John was part of the uprising, he didn't have any loyalty to Hydra, nor to SHIELD. Ward only had loyalty to John. Ward and I had met a few times before I went undercover and also whilst in Hydra. He never said a word. I assumed he was here same as I was. He didn't seem to care about my motives.

But when the day arrived, and it was time for the big reveal. We appeared to be on the same side. Ward fighting against Hydra as much as I was. I didn't realise he was still undercover.

When the dust settled I was put in a cell and Ward was in the wind. Eventually, he ended up in the cell I had once occupied. His team, and our new director, had figured out that he wasn't on the right side.

I on the other hand, they weren't so sure about. I'd arrived with Hydra, in Hydra uniforms, but had fought with SHIELD. They kept me in holding for weeks before deciding to hook me up to Koenings lie detector.

I passed with flying colours but still wasnt trusted, after all, Ward had passed it too. Coulson found Fury’s black box. As the new director, he had access to all the SHIELD information. He located the file that related to my mission and I was released and given back my level seven access, not that it mattered all that much.

SHIELD was in the shadows, fractured. Nothing like the organisation it once was. We'd taken heavy casualties, and therein lay the issue.

Pete was pissed. He'd lost many friends. He blamed me for not notifying SHIELD about the attack. I did. I sent word direct to Fury and Hill the second I realised. I never got word back. I couldn't do more. There was no one else I could contact. Pete didn't buy that. Said I should've tried harder. Contacted him. Or anyone else. 

Coulson had asked similar questions, but he understood that I was under strict orders to only contact Fury or Hill. He believed they'd had suspicions of moles within SHIELD. Turns out they were right. Even if I had contacted someone else, it might have done nothing but get me killed.

I tried explaining it all to Pete, but he couldn't see past the losses of his friends. And his girlfriend. That was the biggest issue. His girlfriend Meagan had lost her life during the attack. She was a SHIELD scientist, and had been one of the first casualties.

My heart broke for his loss, and for my own. He was my best friend and he blamed me for her death. I'd lost friends too. He didn't seem to care. Said it was different, that I hadn't lost a piece of my heart.

He was oh so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in L.A. and stepped off the quinjet into the hot July weather. Jesus I hated California in the summer. The heat was blistering!

I saw a car a few yards away and made my way over. Pete was leaning against the side of a 2010 Corolla. The mission didn't allow for anything fancy, he was only a bartender, so no fancy cars, or apartment.

‘Heart,’ he inclined his head.

‘Wentz,’ I replied in kind.

He pushed off the car and got in the driver's seat. I let out a sigh before schooling my features and sliding into the passengers seat. This was going to be a long assignment.

We drove in silence. Complete, total silence. Not even the radio was on. Yeeesh. You could cut the tension with a knife.

We pulled up to an okay looking apartment building. I knew it was all for show. This was one of SHIELDS. Inside were a total of twenty apartments over five floors. The hallways were made to look slightly drab and unkempt, again, all for show.

To enter an apartment you needed a key, but not just any key. The key had a thumb print scan on it, and the peephole was a retina scan. It was all very high tech. Inside looked nothing like the outside.

It was very modern. Polished wooden floors, full updated kitchen, open plan living and dining. Two bedrooms, both with their own bathrooms, and an office. Basically, it was all high end, functional, and comfortable.

Aside from the entrance, there were other special features as well. The two bedroom closets were actually hiding weapons vaults behind them, and the T.V. had a direct secured link back to SHIELD. 

The office was set up like a comm’s room, two monitors on each of the two desks, and a projection screen on the wall. There were also two tablets and two cell phones. All encrypted so we could communicate back to HQ.

After satisfying my need to check all exits, and get familiar with the lay out, I went to my assigned room. I decided I needed a quick shower and change of clothes. I’d dressed far too heavily for July in L.A.

Twenty minutes later, I stepped out wearing denim shorts and a tank top, with my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch at the opposite end to Pete.

‘So. How am I getting in?’ I queried after a moment.

‘One of two ways.’

‘Okay.’

‘One, I get you an interview for sometime in the next week, you ace it, Bob's your uncle. Option Two, you “come visit me" in the club and somehow get offered a job,’ he explained.

‘Do they know I'm looking for a job?’

‘Yup.’

‘Have you hinted I might want to strip?’

‘Strip?’ He ask’s confused.

‘That is supposed to be my cover.’

‘Then we might have a problem.’

‘How so?’

‘I kinda implied you were looking for waitressing jobs.’

‘Did you not read the mission brief?’

‘I did but that was two weeks ago, before they decided on an extra agent being involved.’

‘Not doing a good enough job huh?’ I smirked at him.

‘I'm doing a perfect job. The problem is, unless I can get my way onto the security team, I won't get close to him.’

‘Guessing there's no openings then?’

‘No. Nor have I had the chance to show them my skills.’

‘Gotcha. I think option two will work. When are you working next?’

‘Tomorrow night, eleven until close.’

‘Which is at?’

‘Three a.m.’

‘Okay. I'll come in at one. Hang around for a bit, drink a little and while you're closing up, I'll get on the stage.’

‘Just like that?’

‘Yup.’

‘How will that work?’

‘It just will,’ I smiled at him.

‘You're sure?’

‘This ain't my first rodeo. I got this.’

‘Okay.’

We lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence. It was fine talking mission details but aside from that, we just weren't comfortable around each other any more.

‘Pete?’

‘We're supposed to be old friend's, so we need to sort that out.’

‘We are old friend's. Shouldn't be too difficult. We have plenty of stories. The most convincing lies have kernels of truth.’

‘True. So we met in high school, went to college together, where?’

‘Again partial truths. High school in Chicago, college in Jersey, Princeton. Both of those are accurate, location wise.’

‘What did we study?’

‘What we'd always planned to. You did poli-sci and I did comp-sci.’

‘And if we're questioned about it?’

‘Jesus Pete! You're acting like a fucking rookie here. You know about poli-sci so use it. I trained in comp-sci at the Academy. I think we'll be fine. If we're worried, we'll say we dropped out.’

‘That might be the only way they'll believe that we aren't working in those fields.’

‘Okay. So we dropped out and then did the whole, European vacation thing for a year, came back got jobs. I moved to Washington, you moved to L.A. both for various reasons.’

‘I think that works.’

‘So you've told people that I had a bad breakup and that's why I'm here?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘Okay. I can work with that. Anything else I need to know?’

‘Mr Simmonds spends most of his time at the club in a VIP room, he always has security and a couple girls with him. He often “entertains" other Hydra agents in the club. Most of the wait staff and dancers are not in Hydra nor are they aware of it. The security is all Hydra.’

‘Expected. So I'll need to get Simmonds to notice me so I can get into those meetings.’

‘Yes. He has a couple favourites that he usually takes but he does change it up sometimes. If you can get in once, prove your “value" then you're in for good.’

‘Prove my value?’

‘You'll have to be able to keep quiet, not make waves, and be willing to entertain guests.’

‘How entertaining are we talking?’ I queried.

‘Very,’ he replied.

Now I knew why I'd been chosen for this mission. Most specialists had no issues seducing and sleeping with a target, I'd done it enough times in the past. This was something else entirely. This was potentially letting dozens of men do whatever they wanted to you. As specialists, we weren't good with giving up control, not like that, not during a mission.

So I was the only candidate. After SHIELD fell it was discovered that Hydra had been experiment on people. Trying to create weapons. Inhumans. They'd succeeded a few times, but then Coulsons team found more, stopped Hydra, and helped the inhumans. But not all of them saw it that way. 

Skye’s mom, Jiaying, hated SHIELD and tried to use her power to bring the world to its knees. During the struggle, terrigen crystals made it into the ocean, and into fish oil capsules. There was a huge outbreak of inhumans, I was one.

My gift? The ability to enter another person's mind and alter their reality. Make them see and feel what I wanted them to. It was a very dangerous gift, but one that had saved many lives.

I wasn't the only one who got a gift. Our other best friend, Agent Brendon Urie also changed. He became the male version of a siren. His singing could stupify a room, putting people in a trance like state. It was magical to behold. People would be so enthralled, they wouldn't put up a fight, even with a gun in their face.

That was another issue Pete had. He wasn't inhuman. He was also terrified of my gift. He knew what I could do, had heard the stories, and thought it was wrong. 

I could see his point. Messing with people's minds was a lot like brainwashing, something the enemy had always done. My gift was only temporary. I could change and shape a mind while with someone, and those memories would stay with them. I couldn't change a person, or their beliefs, personality, or memory of things past. 

So my gift was scary, but handy. I could take control of a room just by changing what everyone saw and felt. It had gotten me out of trouble many times so I couldn't hate my gift, I also couldn't be afraid of it anymore. I'd learned control. I no longer invaded minds accidentally, like I had early on. I blushed hard at the memory.

I was training with Skye, she was helping me to control my gift. Ward walked in with Pete, yes he'd been welcomed back, though there was still some trepidation from Coulson’s team.

Ward was hot. Everyone knew it, and when he started sparring with Pete, my mind wandered.

I imagined I was sparring with him, no one else in the room. He pinned me on the ground, I used my skills and flipped us so that I was straddling him. And then. Well you can guess where my mind went.

I suddenly felt hands grab my shoulders and shake.

‘Riley! Riley, you need to stop,’ it was Skye. 

I finally got myself under control and tore from the room, unable to avoid seeing Ward breathing heavily on the floor, looking at me with, what I can only describe as heat.

No one else had known what I'd been seeing, and projecting at Ward. For which I was thankful, Skye might've killed me. Everyone knew her and Ward were going to be together eventually. Once she could fully forgive him.

I made it a point to avoid Ward after that, too embarrassed by my sexual fantasies to even apologise. I also worked twice as hard to get control over my gifts.

The only time I slipped now, was when I was exhausted and couldn't hold my gift in. So I made it a priority to ensure I was never over my threshold for exhaustion.

I never wanted an experience like that again.

‘How come I can't just use my gift and eliminate him straight out?’

‘He has Intel about a lot of other high ranking Hydra agents. We need that, as much as possible, before he's eliminated.’

‘I could just use my gift to get that.’

‘Unfortunately, you can't. He keeps no files or the like, physical or electronic. The only way we get the information is to get someone in his meetings with other agents.’

‘Hence my role.’

That made sense. I didn't have the ability to force confessions, or make people do things, my gift had limits. So I would get close to Simmonds and learn everything I could. I'd use my gift when it would benefit the mission.

Simple.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was spent perfecting our covers and once that was done, we spent the night in uncomfortable silence. Me wanting to reconnect with my once best friend, him presumably thinking back on his loss.

I retired to bed at nine, early for me, but I couldn't handle the tension any longer.

When I woke up the next morning at seven and wandered into the kitchen. Pete was already up having coffee and fiddling with his tablet. I made myself a cup of coffee and moved to the office.

I logged into the secure server and sent a message to Coulson, updating him on the plan.

‘I've messaged Coulson,’ I said when I walked back out to the living room.

‘Me too.’

‘I'm going to go shopping for stripper wear today.’

‘Okay.’

‘Anything that would stick out to Simmonds?’

‘Show as much skin as possible but nothing, flashy. He prefers simple outfits. No sparkle, glitter, or any unnecessary embellishments.’

‘Okay. Thanks.’

After I showered and changed I went to find Pete, he was in his room reading.

‘Do you need the car?’

‘Only tonight for work.’

‘Okay. I'll uh..be back in a few hours.’

No reply.

I let out a small sigh. Yup. This mission was going to be oh so much fun.

****

I returned four hours later, ladden down with bags from Victoria Secret and lunch for the both of us.

‘I come with food,’ I called out as I closed the apartment door with my foot.

I dropped lunch on the kitchen counter and headed to deposit my purchases in my bedroom. I would put it all away later, I was starving.

When I re-entered the kitchen Pete was staring at the food.

‘It's not poisoned,’ I teased.

‘I know that.’

‘So what's the problem?’

‘I'm surprised you remember what I like.’

‘We were best friend's once. Of course I remember,’ I shrugged.

I'd gotten us Panda Express. Orange chicken for Pete, Kung Pao chicken for me, fried rice, and honey walnut shrimp for us to share. It was exactly what we'd ordered dozens of times before.

I put what I wanted on a plate and moved to sit oh the couch. Pete joined me a few minutes later.

‘Thanks Riles.’

I couldn't help the smile that split my face in two. He hadn't referred to me as anything but Heart or Agent Heart in two years, yet he'd just used his nickname for me.

‘You're welcome Petey,’ he always hated when I called him that but I noticed his slight smile out of the corner of my eye.

We ate in silence but it wasn't as uncomfortable as last night. I cleaned up once we were done and put the left overs in the fridge.

‘So I'll leave for work about 10.30. Will you be alright to get yourself there later?’

‘Yea I'll figure it out,’ I shrugged.

I retreated to my room to unpack my new stripper wear and figure out which items I was going to wear tonight.

I figured the simple black thong, with the sheer black lace bra, and the black thigh high stockings. Over top I'd wear a black and pink checkered mini skirt and a black satin, button up blouse.

It'd be a nice sexy outfit but also fairly standard for a woman out on the town. Not something I'd wear out to clubs, but definitely the sort of thing I'd seen many girls wear. It would turn heads and that's what I wanted.

I laid my clothes on the bed and grabbed a book to kill time until I needed to get ready.

(Pete POV)

I'm surprised Riley bought me lunch. Things haven't been exactly friendly between us in such a long time. Mostly because I couldn't get over her involvement in Meagan’s death. Logically I knew she couldn't have done anything to prevent the attack, but some warning would've saved lives.

I missed Riley. I just wasn't sure if we could be friend's again, not unless I could forgive her. My brain said to, but my heart needed more time. I needed someone to blame and faceless Hydra guards weren't enough.

Sure there was Garrett and Sitwell and a number of other moles, but they'd been taken care of, mostly. And aside from Garrett, no one other than Riley knew the attack was coming until it had begun.

I knew it was unfair, to both of us, not to mention all our mutual friend's and colleagues, but I couldn't just change how I felt.

Yeeesh. This was going to be a long mission.


	4. Chapter 4

‘I'm heading to the club now,’ Pete called out.

‘Nice look,’ I teased when I walked into the living room.

He was wearing skin tight leather pants, a mesh shirt, and black docs.

‘Shut it. It's the uniform,’ he grumbled.

‘Well it's certainly a look,’ I giggled.

Honestly, it was kinda hot. His toned, muscular frame was on show, as well as all his tattoos. My favourite being the bat-heart thing below his belly button. I was pleased I had a hold of my gifts. We'd been best friend's for a long time, but it's not like I'd never fantasized about him. I was a woman.

We'd had a couple drunken encounters in the past, but nothing beyond a little heavy petting, much to my disappointment.

This images in my head were completely inappropriate for me to be having about my ex best friend during an undercover mission.

‘Earth to Riley.’

I suddenly focused back on the real world and saw Pete waving his hands in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

‘Sorry. Spaced out,’ I responded, trying to keep my cool.

‘Uh huh,’ I caught a small smirk before he schooled his features. ‘Remember from this minute on, I'm Chris Turner, and you're Maya Pearson.’

‘I know how this works Christopher,’ I rolled my eyes.

‘Whatever. I'll see you in a few.’

He turned and was out of the apartment before I could respond. I thought maybe we'd made some progress after lunch, apparently not enough for me to joke around.

I turned to my room and decided that I needed to expel some energy before tonight. Normally I'd hit the gym, but I didn't feel like heading to the complex gym in the basement. I looked towards my dresser and decided I had a better idea.

After the fantasy I'd had, a lot of the energy coursing through my veins, was sexual in nature. That I could take care of on my own. I grabbed my trusty vibrator, ensured the door was locked, undressed, and got down to business.

****

It was only midnight, but I was bored and I'd already had a few releases, followed by a nice hot shower. I got dressed, and applied my makeup, deciding a grey smoked eye, with baby pink lips, matched my outfit.

I grabbed my small clutch purse, which held my phone, wallet, and keys and left the apartment. I flagged down a cab once outside and gave the driver my destination.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking into Sweet As Sugar Gentlemen's Club. From the outside it looked like a classy restaurant, but inside it was as seedy as your average strip club. Dim lights, tables laid out around the stage, thumping music, barely dressed women wandering around, the smell of sweat and alcohol heavy in the air.

Aside from the bouncers at the door, no one paid me any mind, too focused on the girl girating on the stage. I sauntered directly to the bar and grabbed a stool just to the left of Pete. I signalled him for a drink and when he finished with another customer, he made his way over.

‘Hey Chrisy,’ I greeted, leaning over the bar to place a kiss on his cheek.

‘Hey Maya. What'll you have?’

‘The usual please.’

We'd gotten hammered together enough times that he knew my drink. A tequila sunrise, triple shot, no pulp juice, and two cherries.

He quickly assembled my drink and placed it on a cocktail napkin in front of me.

‘Thanks Chrisy,’ I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and went to serve another customer. 

I swivelled on my stool to face the stage. The girl on the stage can't be much over twenty, she looks so young, but there's a hardness in her eyes, as if she's seen what the world had to offer, and it's nothing good.

I feel for girls like her. Who have their whole life ahead of them, but have already experienced all the bad that the world had to offer. Their hope is already all but depleted.

I know she goes by Scarlet, we discussed all the employees last night, she's one of Simmonds chosen girls. A tall brunette, with fake lips and boobs, but an unmistakable beauty underneath. My heart bleeds for her, but I have no time to dwell on it.

‘How much for a dance sweetheart?’

I look to my right to see a forty something accountant type leering at me.

‘I don't work here, sorry.’

‘Pity. A beautiful woman like you could fetch top dollar,’ he jeered.

I was saved from replying by Simmonds himself.

‘Ted what have I told you about hitting on other patrons? It's no wonder we get very few women in here,’ he turned to me, ‘I apologise for Ted, he's an idiot.’

‘It's fine.’

‘It's not, but thank you for not making a scene. Chris, pour miss,’ he looked at me.

‘Pearson. Maya Pearson.’

‘Pour miss Pearson another drink, on the house.’

‘Thank you,’ I replied.

‘No thanks required, it's the least I can do. Maya you say?’ I nodded. ‘You're Chris’s friend?’ Another nod. ‘He's mentioned you a few times, nice to meet you. I'm the owner here, Nicholas Simmonds, but most people call me Nick.’

I clasped his outstretched hand.

‘Nice to meet you Nick. Nice place you've got here,’ I smiled sweetly.

‘It helps pay the bills,’ he gave a shrug. ‘I hear you're looking for work.’

‘I am, yes.’

‘I don't have any waitressing jobs right now, I'm afraid.’

‘I'm not really picky, work is work.’

‘Would you be okay doing that?’ He gestured to the stage.

‘It's nothing I haven't done before,’ I shrugged while sipping my drink.

‘Huh. Chris didn't mention that.’

‘Well Chris wasn't around when I did it. It was after college.’

‘I thought the cliche was stripping during college?’ He smirked.

‘It is. But after I dropped out and spent time travelling, I needed money, it was the easiest way to make the most money.’

‘How long did you do it for?’

‘Bout a year.’

‘Well I'll need to see what you've got, but I'm pretty sure I'll have a spot for you. Will you be around while we close?’

‘Yeah, I was gonna get a ride home with Chris.’

‘Okay, so once we close, I'll get you to audition for me. Do you have something you can show me?’

‘Yup, I do.’

‘Excellent. I'll see you in a couple hours.’

‘See you then.’

I watched him walk off towards, what I assumed was his office, chatting with customers along the way.

‘That went well.’

I spun around to look at Pete.

‘I know how to work a situation,’ I winked.

‘Did you?’ He gestured to his head.

‘No,’ I rolled my eyes at the suggestion, ‘Ted was just pure coincidence, but I did use my womanly charm and bambi eyes on Nick.’

‘And if he hadn't come over?’

‘Then Ted might've ended up with a broken nose.’

‘That would not have helped your case.’

‘Au contraire Chris. It would've gotten Nick out here, and I still would've gotten a job, possibly out of pity, but who cares. A jobs, a job.’

‘You think very highly of yourself Maya.’

‘For good reason,’ I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and would've commented if not for another customer flagging him down.

So far, this mission was going exactly to plan. Maybe we wouldn't have to be here for months on end.

One could only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

‘So the club’s open from eight pm until three am. You'll have three sets a night, four nights a week, more if you want it. You get a cut of all the nights tips, an hourly rate of eight dollars, and eighty percent of any money a client pays you.’

‘Sounds reasonable.’

‘I'll check the schedule, but I think I can get you and Chris on the same shifts. If I get you on for your first performance at ten, then another at midnight, and the last around two, would that work?’

‘Yea I'm sure Chris will be okay with killing an hour,’ I shrugged.

‘I thought I might start him at ten too.’

‘Even better,’ I smiled.

‘Okay, good. Now the rules. Staff are only allowed two drinks per shift, if a patron buys you a drink, the bar staff know to make it non-alcoholic. It's stops a lot of bad behaviour and mistakes.’

‘Makes sense.’

‘No drug use is permitted during shifts, but what you do in your personal time is up to you. Staff relations are frowned upon but not prohibited, if it doesn't affect your job, I don't care who you sleep with.’

‘You seem pretty laid back.’

‘I try to be. If the staff are happy, they'll stick around. Now, do you have any questions?’

‘When can I start?’

‘I'd like to start you Monday, next week. Gives me time to rearrange rosters and gives you time to work with Bridget on a routine.’

‘Bridget?’ I queried, already knowing who she was.

‘The dance leader here. Basically, she's in charge of all the dancers, helps with outfit choices, music selection, and routines. She's also our closing act every night, and our main act on Friday and Saturday.’

‘Right. Gotcha.’

‘So I'd like you to work on a new routine with her over the next four days, before we open, and then you'll have the weekend to perfect it on your own, before you start on Monday.’

‘Okay. That works.’

‘I'll get Bridget to meet you here at five thirty this evening, which will give you two hours together.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Now uh. In regards to lingerie,’ he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

‘I've got plenty.’

‘Okay. Good. Bring them with you later so that Bridget can let you know what works best. We've got “costumes" for you to wear, skirts, tops, dresses etcetera, so you don't have to wear your own clothes onstage, though you are more than welcome to, as long as Bridget approves.’

‘Okay cool. Thank you again Nick.’

‘Hey, you've got real talent, it's you that's helping me. I'm always looking for new dancers, this saves me a lot of time. Now, why don't you head home and get some sleep. I know Bridget will put you through your paces.’

‘I'd expect nothing less. Bye Nick.’

‘Bye Maya.’

I got up and left his office, making my way back to the club proper where most of the staff were relaxing with a drink.

‘How'd it go?’ Pete asked when I got to him.

‘I got the job,’ I ensured to heap on the excitement and enthusiasm for those around us.

‘Welcome to the team,’ one of the dancers exclaimed happily.

A round of welcomes came at me, with smiles, and genuine niceness. Not at all what I expected. They asked if I wanted to stay for a drink but I politely declined, explaining I'd need my sleep for tomorrow. They all agreed that Bridget would work me to death and bid me goodnight.

‘I told you I had it in the bag,’ I mused when we got in the car.

‘Should've known not to doubt you.’

‘Damn straight.’

‘That was some dance.’

‘Were you checking me out Petey?’ I teased.

‘No. I'm just impressed, it looked like you were a pro.’

‘Uh huh. Well like I said, not my first rodeo.’

‘So you've said. Who taught you that?’

‘Nat.’

‘As in?’

‘The one and only.’

‘Well shit.’

I chuckled. Natasha Romanof, otherwise known as the black widow, had trained me before SHIELD fell, for a couple missions. She'd become a good friend and mentor. I learned everything I could from her. My SO had been Agent Bobbi Morse during my time at the academy, and she'd been trained by Melinda May, the cavalry. All in all, I couldn't have asked for better training. I'd won the SO lottery.

‘Jesus Maya. Is there any highly trained SHIELD agent that hasn't trained you?’

‘Not really, no.’

‘No wonder you get all the tough missions.’

‘Shut up. So do you.’

‘This true, but I didn't get anywhere close to the training you did.’

‘Untrue. You worked with both Barton and Ward, they are two of the best.’

‘True but my SO left a little to be desired.’

‘Hey, he was great at training you for everything, just not a great person.’

‘Understatement of the century.’

Did I forget to mention that Garrett was also Pete's SO during our academy days? Yeah.

‘Look, he was a bastard, but at least he didn't brainwash you at fifteen.’

‘Thank fuck for that.’

‘So from next week, our shifts will be the same,’ I changed the subject.

‘Meaning?’

‘Ten pm until close. Not sure what days, but I start Monday and will do four days during the week.’

‘Okay.’

‘I've gotta meet Bridget before opening for a few hours, over the next four days, so I'll need the car.’

‘Easy enough.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Home sweet Home,’ Pete announced as he parked.

‘Thank God. I'm looking forward to changing.’

‘That makes two of us.’

‘Idunno. I'm kinda fond of your uniform,’ I winked.

‘Uh huh.’ 

He unlocked the door and we both went straight to our rooms to shower and change. When I walked back into the living room, Pete had reheated and plated our lunch leftovers.

‘Thought you might be hungry,’ he nodded to a plate on the coffee table.

‘Famished. Thanks.’

‘Don't mention it.’

He was watching Simpson's reruns, unwinding from “work". It was an episode that I knew he'd seen dozens of times before. The one where Homer takes over Smithers job, while Waylon is on holiday.

As the episode came to a close, we were both feeling the hour, it was already almost five.

‘I'm gonna get some sleep. Night.’

‘Night Pete.’

I placed our dinner dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on, then threw out the trash, before taking myself off to bed.

I was asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Ohhhh! Yes! Right there! Keep doing that! Fuck I'm close! Holy shit! Peeeee.’

I woke up drenched in sweat and more horny than I'd ever been in my life. I took note of my position and realised I had one hand in my underwear and the other gripping the bedsheets.

Well. While in Rome.

I reached my release within a minute. That dream had done all the hard work for me. I hadn't had such a vivid sex dream in years. And certainly not about Pete. Well. Maybe once or twice.

I was recovering when I heard a tentative knock on the door.

‘Riley? You up? It's almost two.’

Shit!

‘Uh yup. I'm up,’ I lied.

‘Good. Coulson wants an update in thirty.’

‘Okay I'll be out soon.’

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

Did he hear me? Surely not. All these apartments are sound proofed.

Fuck. Did I project my dream? Oh God! What if I did? It'd be like Ward all over again.   
Well, if he did get a front row seat to my sexual desires, there's nothing I can do about it now.

I quickly rinsed my face, brushed my teeth, and got changed. I took a deep breath before opening my door and calmly walking into the kitchen for coffee.

Pete seemed occupied on his tablet and didn't comment on anything, surely a good sign.

‘Good sleep?’

‘What? Yeah. Yeah, out like a light.’

‘Must've been tired.’

Oh crap.

‘Yeah I was.’

‘It's unlike you to sleep so late.’

‘Gotta get sleep when you can, you know that. Besides, I'll be working nights, so it makes sense to sleep during the day.’

‘True. Just didn't realise you were so...exhausted.’

Fuck. I'd projected. He knew. He saw it all. FUCK!

‘Look Pete, I'm,’ I was cut off by Coulson’s image on the T.V. asking for a mission update.

‘I'm in. I start Monday. I've got four days training with the dance leader, Bridget, and then the weekend off.’

‘Good. I know you've done this before Agent Heart, but take on board what Bridget tells you. She knows Simmonds, what he likes, what he doesn't. That knowledge will help you get to the inner circle.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Anything else to report?’

‘Not at this stage sir.’

‘Okay. I'm out of the country until Monday but I want a full update on Tuesday, this time should be fine.’

‘Understood sir.’

‘And Agent Heart?’

‘Yes sir?’

‘Try to maintain control of your gift. Only use it when necessary.’

‘Yes sir.’

As soon as Coulson left, I rounded on Pete.

‘You told Coulson?’ I grit out between clenched teeth.

‘I had to.’

‘Bullshit!’

‘Riley, part of my mission is to make sure you aren't...leaking your gift. Coulson wants to be told if and when it happens.’

‘Of fucking course he does. He knows I've got it handled.’

‘Do you? From what I saw earlier, you definitely don't.’

‘Oh fuck you!’

‘That's your fantasy sweetheart, not mine.’

‘Ugh!’ I growled before storming back into my bedroom.

I got my emotions in check and decided to call Skye. She'd be able to help.

‘Hey Riles. What's up?’

‘I uh. I projected in my sleep.’

‘Okay.’

‘And uh. I don't. I don't know why.’

‘Did you exhaust yourself before bed?’

‘No. I was tired sure, but no more than usual.’

‘What about emotion? Feeling any heightened emotions?’

‘Uh I don't think so.’

‘What kind of dream was it?’

‘A sex dream.’

‘Ah. Okay so like what happened with Ward.’

‘Wait. What? You know about that?’

‘I've been dating Ward for a year, I'm well versed in his sex face. Yes I know.’

‘Oh God!’ I moaned, covering my face with my hand.

‘Hey any normal woman would have the same thoughts, just in your case, you have the ability to pass those thoughts to other's, in graphic detail.’

‘He told you?’

‘Yeah. And don't be embarrassed. I've had my fair share of sexual fantasies about him. No harm done. But I think we've found another trigger.’

‘What? Being horny?’ I asked skeptically.

‘Bingo.’

‘You're joking.’

‘Afraid not. My triggers are all emotion based. It appears that your emotions don't affect your gift quite the same. But when you're exhausted or horny as shit, that's when you have issues.’

‘Oh God! What am I gonna do?’

‘Do I need to spell it out for you? Self love baby.’

‘I uh. Yeah tried that. Four times.’

‘Today?!’ Skye cried in disbelief.

‘No. Three yesterday, once this morning, you know. After.’

‘Jesus Riley. What's going on with you? That's a lot, even by my standards.’

‘I know. I know. It's just,’ I let out a sigh. ‘I'm on this assignment with Pete.’

‘Pete? Pete Wentz? He's the one who's got you all hot and bothered?’

‘Yes,’ I whispered.

‘You've got good taste. I'll give you that, but weren't you two best friend's and then like ex best friend's?’

‘Yes.’

‘So?’

‘I've always had a thing for him okay. And we've even fooled around before, nothing serious, just drunken encounters, but.’

‘But you want to ride him like a horse.’

‘Yes!’

‘If it was anyone else, I'd say go for it. But I know the history with Pete. This mission could go south very quickly.’

‘I know,’ I grumbled.

‘You'll just have to get your rocks off yourself, before bed. It might help to...curb your appetite.’

‘You think that'll work?’

‘Hell if I know, but it's the only suggestion I've got. I'd send you Ward but I don't share.’

I laughed so hard at that comment.

‘Thanks Skye. Can you uh. Can you tell Ward I'm truly sorry for what happened that day?’

‘Of course hun. He doesn't blame you. He is everyone's type, after all.’ I could hear the air quotes she used.

‘Thanks Skye. I hope this works.’

‘No harm in trying. If nothing else, it'll be a very entertaining mission.’

‘You're not wrong. Bye Skye.’

‘Bye Riles.’

I flopped back onto the bed deciding my plan of action. I had a little over two hours before I had to meet Bridget. I quickly changed into gym pants, a tank top, and my running shoes.

‘Heading to the gym. Back in an hour,’ I called to Pete on my way out.

****

I pulled up to the club just before five thirty and saw Bridget standing by the front door. She saw me and gave a small wave.

I grabbed my gear out of the backseat and made my way over.

‘Bridget?’

‘That's me. And you're Maya?’

‘In the flesh.’

‘Nice to meet you Maya.’

‘You too.’

Bridget was tall, roughly five foot ten, to my five foot four, but she was buxom and blonde. Bottle blonde, but it worked for her. She was in her early forties, and had been a professional dancer until she broke her foot ten years ago. That put an end to her career and she ended up here.

‘First, I want you to show me what you did last night. Then I'll know what I'm working with.’

‘Okay.’

I got her to key up the song and began my routine. It was pretty standard, shimmy, twirl, sexy eyes, slowly removing my outerwear. I made use of the whole stage, including the pole.

‘That was great,’ Bridget exclaimed when I finished.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. I'd like to make a few tweaks but otherwise it's excellent.’

‘Okay cool.’

We spent the next hour and a half fine tuning my routine, which consisted of starting on the pole, and using it slightly more during my routine. Plus she added in some aspects of me sort of crawling and writhing on the floor. I could admit that it really did elevate the routine.

‘Okay. I think that's good for today. Let's see that lingerie.’

I pulled out all the items I'd purchased yesterday, having already removed the tags, and handed them to Bridget.

‘Okay so I'm envisioning you as a seductress, so I'm glad there's no bright colours here. I like the lack of extra bits and bobs. I think this deep red should be your go to, followed by the plain black, which I believe you wore last night?’ I nodded. ‘And then the hotrod red. And finally, the black and white. I think you should leave the green and the navy. They're both beautiful, but don't quite say seductress.

‘Got it.’

‘You can mix and match any of them together too, which will give you some variety.’

‘So should I wear the deep red on Monday?’

‘It'll be your first performance, so I say go with the hotrod red. Really wow the crowd. Make a statement. Then I'd go with the black, deep red, and black and white. The following week, start with the deep red.’

‘Okay cool. Do I change outfits between performances?’

‘Most of us don't. It allows us to be recognised when we're working the floor looking for John's. Also, it saves on dry cleaning.’

‘Amen to that.’

‘Okay so tomorrow I think we'll be fine meeting at six. You'll go through your routine for an hour, then I'll get you to try on some costumes before the others arrive.’

‘Cool.’

‘Great work today. I think you're going to make a great addition to the team.’

‘I hope so. Thanks Bridget.’

‘Any time Maya.’

I walked out to my car, threw my lingerie bag into the backseat and headed for home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - NON-CON HERE
> 
> If this is a trigger for you, skip this chapter! I'll put an overview at the start of the next chapter!

That night I took Skyes advice and got myself off before bed. I was glad Pete was working, because I wasn't entirely sure that the soundproofing was enough. Nor was I confident that I wasn't projecting my desires. Because yes, Pete was the star of my masturbation fantasy.

I cleaned up and got into bed. Praying that I'd done a good enough job to prevent any further dreams. I fell into a deep sleep within minutes. The last thing I remember seeing in my head was Pete's gorgeous smile, then nothing.

(Pete POV)

I'd not long gotten home and out of my uniform when I was assaulted with imagines. Not full pictures, just snippets. Naked. Sweaty. Me. Riley. Hands. Tongues.

I was breathing heavily and my dick was rock hard but I managed to stumbled to Riley’s room and throw the door open.

The site before me was something else. Riley was sweaty and writhing around on the bed. One hand was gripping the pillow, while the other was clearly seen disappearing into the sheets.

Fuck me!

I grabbed Riley’s shoulders, intent on waking her up, but something stopped me.

I grabbed her hand out of her underwear and replaced it with my own. Slowly circling my thumb over her clit, before pushing two fingers into her hot wet folds.

Her eyes sprung open a second later and I froze. She looked at me confused for a moment.

‘Don't stop on my account,’ she murmured huskily. 

I smiled at her and continued my movements. I watched her a she writhed under my touch. Damn she was sexy.

We'd been in this position before. But we'd always been drunk and it had never lead to anything, much to my disappointment. 

I felt her nearing her orgasm and pushed down on her clit, while I pistoned my fingers in and out of her. Moments later she came screaming my name, and I'd never been more thankful for soundproofing.

I slowly removed my fingers from her center and licked her juices from my fingers.

‘Sweet as always.’

‘Pete, what? What is going on? Am I dreaming?’

‘You were and you projected those dreams onto me. I figured I'd give you a hand, pun intended.’

‘Well uh. Thanks I guess. Do you? I can,’ she gestured towards my raging hard on.

‘No I'm good.’

I gave her a pat on the leg and left her alone. One thing on my mind. Her.

(Riley POV)

Did that just happen? What the fuck was that? Had I really woken up to Pete pleasuring me? SHIT! That means it didn't work. I got myself off for nothing. Well, not nothing, but not for the intended reason.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Skye.

‘This better be important!’

‘It happened again.’

‘Riley?’

‘It's me. It happened again.’

‘What? What happened? Oh. OHHHH.’

‘Yea.’

‘And?’

‘And I woke up to Pete...doing things to me.’

‘Like sexual things?’

‘Yes.’

‘I'm gonna kick his ass! That's basically rape Riley!’

‘No. It wasn't! That's the problem. I projected my dream at him again so he was just as effected as me. He would've been horny beyond belief.’

‘That's no fucking excuse for him to violate you when you were asleep!’

‘Skye, you don't get it. It would've been like he had no choice. Ask Ward what it felt like. He'll confirm what I already know. It feels real, it becomes all you know. It's the same thing as me manipulating people's minds. Just, it happens on accident.’

‘Jesus Riley!’

‘What am I gonna do?’ I whined.

‘I take your extra curricular activities didn't help?’

‘Nope.’

‘Shit. Well maybe.’

‘No.’

‘Look he took care of the situation once.’

‘Because I basically mind fucked him into it!’

‘Yeah but I remember seeing what happened before. Ward didn't throw you on the ground and rip your clothes off.’

‘Probably only because you snapped me out of it.’

‘No I don't think that's it. I think it has more to do with the affected person's emotions.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well Ward was in love with me, and it didn't effect him the same way.’

‘What? You think Pete's in love with me?’

‘I'm not sure but I know Grant said he fought against your fantasy because it wasn't right, it wasn't me. So maybe…’

‘So maybe Pete didn't fight it because he didn't really want to,’ I whispered, shocked at the implications.

‘Bingo. But this is just speculation, you'll need to talk to Pete about this, figure a way forward somehow.’

‘Ugh.’

‘Yeah. Good luck with that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get a couple more hours sleep.’

‘Yeah sorry. Night Skye.’

‘Night Riles.’

Oh God. I can't believe I was going to have to talk to Pete about all of this in the morning. We'd not even been speaking to each other three days ago and now I was projecting my sexual fantasies onto him in my sleep. And for some reason, he'd decided to help me get off. What the fuck is going on? I haven't had problems with my gift in over a year and suddenly I'm basically fucking Pete every time I close my eyes.

I flopped back onto my bed and tossed and turned, finally falling into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for those who decided not to read the last chapter, Riley projected another sex dream and woke up to Pete..relieving her.
> 
> This chapter deals with their thoughts and emotions about what happened.

I got up at eight, having been awake for over an hour and avoiding starting the day and having to face Pete. I knew he'd be asleep for another couple hours so I decided to not be here when he finally rose for the day.

I put on my running gear, grabbed my phone, some cash, and my key and was out the door. I ran for an hour, feet pounding the pavement, breaths heaving, heart beating fast and hard. I kept replaying the events of this morning, over and over again, then imagining the awkwardness that today would bring.

I kept running until my stomach told me it needed something if I was going to continue using exercise to avoid going back to the apartment.

I found a small cafe and ordered a bacon, egg, and mushroom breakfast, along with a double shot flat white. I was going to take my time. Anything to avoid having a conversation with Pete. 

By the time I'd eaten and had two coffees, an hour had passed. I couldn't put it off much longer. I ordered two to-go coffees and made my way back to the apartment.

I hadn't ended up far, a fifteen minute walk, as I’d run a sort of figure eight and had been on the home stretch when I stopped.

I juggled the coffees as I unlocked the door, putting my eye to the scanner.

‘I bring coffee,’ I called.

‘Thanks,’ Pete replied when I handed him his.

‘I uh. I'm sorry about. This morning.’

‘What?’ He looked at me confused.

‘You know. Projecting on you.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You don't remember?’

‘Remember what Riley?’

‘I uh. Nothing. Never mind. Must've just been a dream.’

God it had seemed so real. Had I just been so in the dream that it felt real? Had I somehow used my gifts on myself? Was that even possible?

‘I got the new rosters.’

‘Oh and?’

‘I'm working the next two day, as normal, but instead of going back on Sunday, we'll both be working Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.’

‘Okay. That's fine.’

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna shower,’ I walked off to do just that.

(Pete POV)

I remembered last night. All of it. But I felt like a fucking lecherous bastard. I'd more or less taken advantage of her. Yes, she'd been dreaming about us, had forced those images at me, but she wasn't in control. I should never have done that to her. I should've woken her up like I intended.

And yeah she'd been awake for most of it, but she had just come out of a pretty intense sex dream, her thoughts were skewed. She was in no position to give consent, and yet I didn't seem to care.

I cared now. I'd basically raped her. My best friend. Because yes, she was still that, even if our relationship had been incredibly strained.

So I lied. Acted like nothing happened. The guilt was eating me alive, and I know it's cowardly, but I couldn't bring myself to have that conversation with her. I couldn't bare to see the hurt and hatred on her face. Because that's exactly how she would feel if she believed I'd taken advantage of her. I hated myself.

I don't understand what happened. I'd planned on waking her up but when I saw her. I just couldn't stop myself. I felt compelled to ease her pain, to make her feel good. To give her what her body clearly needed.

I was a monster.

I had more control than that. I'd never been tempted to do something like that, ever. I was good. I worked for fucking SHIELD. I took down terrorists and murderers. I wasn't a rapist.

Except. I was. Nothing could change the facts now. I'd all but raped Riley and I felt sick to my stomach. I was going to have to remove myself from this mission. As soon as Coulson got back, I'd get him to find me a replacement. I'd get him to arrest me. I'd pay for my crime, even if it would never change the facts.

That I, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, had sexually violated Riley Jane Heart.

 

(Riley POV)

Three hours later, showered and changed, I was sitting on my bed still trying to come to terms with the fact I'd dreamt the whole thing.

God that was so fucked up. I was having super vivid sex dreams about my best friend. Not only that, but I'd been fooled by my own mind. Made to believe it had actually happened. My gift was turning on me. Why?   
It doesn't matter. The why isn't important. What's important is how to stop it. How to get it back under control. Learning how to reign it in, even while asleep. Learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Normally I'd think that was easy, my gift was manipulating reality, I should be a master.

Clearly not.

And to even think that Pete would come to my aid like that? Fuck. I was losing it. He still hated me for Meagan’s death. He'd never willingly get me off, at least outside of my sexual fantasies.

I needed to tell Coulson. Remove myself from this assignment. Clearly I was losing control. As soon as he got back, I'd confess. Get him to replace me. Request more gifted training, time off, change fields. If I could no longer handle my gift, I was a liability in the field. I'd move to being an analyst, a tech expert. Anything where I couldn't potentially ruin an important mission.

I only had to get through five more days and I could leave.

Five days. Fuck I hope I can keep it together that long.


	9. Chapter 9

Training with Bridget went much the same as she'd hoped. I'd run through my routine a couple times, then we'd selected some costumes for me, which she was going to alter so they'd fit me better. She assured me that they'd be ready soon and she'd get me to practice with them on Friday, and over the weekend, to ensure I'd be ready for Monday night.

I wasn't nervous. I'd done this before. I knew I'd be fine. And if anything went wrong, I'd use my gift. As long as it was still working for me.

Shit. I hadn't even thought about the possibility of not being able to use it as I wanted/needed to. I'd have to test it. Maybe I could get Pete's help.

Maybe not. That could be a very bad idea. I'd need to find another way to test it. But how? I didn't like using my gift on others unnecessarily. It'd need to be something subtle.

An idea came to mind.

When I left the club I pushed out the idea that my car was a 67 Shelby GT500. At the first stoplight I heard whistles of appreciation. I wound my window down and was greeted with calls of, ‘Nice ride baby!’ ‘That's one hot car, for one hot woman!’

That's all I needed to know. I still had control over my gift, at least awake. Thank fuck.

I dropped the image when I parked the car.

My good mood dropped when I spotted a familiar face watching me.

Fuck! What was he doing here? Had Skye sent him? SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. 

‘Agent Ward,’ I greeted when I reached him.

‘Agent Heart.’

‘What uh. Why are you here?’

‘Skye was worried about you. Asked me to check on you. She'd have come but she's been sent on an assignment.’

‘I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine Ward.’

‘Really? So you didn't call Skye at four am because you'd mind fucked Pete?’ He quirked a brow.

‘Oh jeez. She told you?’

‘She tells me everything.’

‘Everything?’

‘Everything,’ he answered pointedly.

I felt my entire body flush with heart. Great. Grant fucking Ward knew I'd accidentally seduced Pete with my gift. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if he hadn't been the first unintentional recipient of this part of my gift.

‘It doesn't matter anyway. Apparently I dreamed the whole thing, so there's no issue.’

‘And you think this because?’

‘Cause Pete doesn't seem to have any recollection of it.’

‘You're sure?’

‘Pretty sure, yeah.’

‘I find that hard to believe. I've been on the receiving end of your gift, it's not something you forget.’

‘Oh God!’ I covered my face with my hands.

Ward chuckled at my discomfort.

‘Hey, no need to be embarrassed. If I wasn't madly in love with Skye, I'd have been more than happy to recreate that fantasy with you.’

‘I doubt that very much, but thanks for trying to make me less uncomfortable.’

‘I'm telling the truth. You're an amazing woman, any guy would be lucky to have you fantasizing about them. But Skye owns me, heart and soul.’

‘Thanks but this isn't really about that. Pete said nothing happened and I believe him. I think my powers are somehow back firing on me.’

‘Well maybe I can help with that.’

‘How?’

‘I've been around Skye when she has issues with her powers, I know how she combats it. Maybe I can use some of that knowledge and adapt it to your situation.’

‘I appreciate the offer but. I don't really want another episode like last time. Skye might kill me.’

‘She sent me specifically for that reason.’

‘Hold on. Are you saying that Skye wants me to project a sexual fantasy of you, to you?’

‘Yup.’

‘What the fuck for?’

‘To see if it's possible to withstand. To not engage with.’

‘But we already know it is. You fought it last time.’

‘Yes but Skye wants me to test that. Make sure it wasn't a fluke.’

‘Oh for the love of God. What is wrong with her?’

‘She thinks she's right. That if the other person doesn't have feelings toward you, they can't be swayed into action.’

‘But I already told you it was just a dream.’

‘Didn't sound that way this morning.’

‘But Pete.’

‘Is lying. He probably feels guilty. He probably thinks he violated you, which he did, but, and I'm just guessing here, I'm thinking he was compelled to do it.’

‘What? Like I forced him to?’

‘Something like that.’

‘Oh God! So I'm like, a reverse rapist? Not only did I forcibly send out my dream but I also forced him to participate? Oh my God.’

‘Look, we don't know for sure, but that's why I'm here. You're going to project a vision on me and see if you have the ability to force me into action.’

‘I've never been able to control people's actions, only their thoughts and perception.’

‘I know. But some gifts do change. We won't know until we test it.’

‘And if I do manage to force you into action?’

‘Then your gift is much more dangerous than we realised.’


	10. Chapter 10

To say Pete was surprised to see me walking into the apartment with Ward, would be an understatement.

‘Agent Ward. I didn't know we were expecting you.’

‘You weren't. I'm here to assess Agent Heart.’

‘Why?’

‘Coulson was worried about her ability to control her gift. He asked me to test a theory and work with her to gain further control.’

‘Oh. I. I see. Okay. I'll get out of your way then.’

‘Pete you don't have work for another three hours. You don't have to leave,’ I told him. 

‘No, it's fine. You've got stuff to do, obviously.’

‘Actually, I think it'd be beneficial if you were here,’ Ward interjected.

‘What?’ we both exclaimed.

‘We'll need someone to pull us out if Agent Heart's gift takes over.’

‘I. Uh. Okay. I can do that.’

‘Excellent.’

Ward moved to the couch and I remained standing near the kitchen, staring at him blankly. Bastard. He hadn't said anything about Pete being here for this. Fuck. This was not going to be good.

‘When you're ready Agent,’ Ward said once he was comfortable on the couch.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't have a sex fantasy about my mentors boyfriend, while in the same room as the guy I kept having sex dreams about. This was a recipe for disaster.

‘Agent Heart?’ Ward queried.

‘I can't. I can't do this,’ I whispered before briskly walking to my bedroom and closing the door.

I was sitting on my bed, head in hands, when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Ward looking at me with concern.

‘You Okay?’

‘No I'm not fucking okay. You want me to invade your mind and try to force you to do things, while Pete is in the same fucking room. If this morning did happen, I can't do that again.’

‘We need to do this Riley. If it works, then we know what happened could easily happen again. If it doesn't. Well, then we have to assume it's something about Pete.’

‘And if it's him?’

‘Then you two need to have a conversation.’

‘And you still think he's lying about nothing happening?’

‘I'm even more sure now.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Let's get this over with. But is there anyway Pete can not be around when I try?’

‘I can ask him to stay in his room for five minutes and then get him to check on us.’

‘Yes please.’

‘Alright. Let's go.’

I followed Ward into the living room and waited for him to speak with Pete. Once he'd sat down beside me, I took a deep breath.

‘You ready?’ I asked.

‘Hit me with your best shot.’

I pictured Ward in my head, let the image sharpen. Then I pictured our current positions, side by side on the couch. I pushed the image to him easily.

I pictured me moving a hand to his thigh, rubbing small circles, getting closer and closer to his hardening dick.

I saw him smirk at me and grab my hand, removing it from his thigh.

‘You'll have to try harder than that,’ he said.

‘You asked for it.’

Next I pictured straddling his lap, gripping his shoulders and kissing him with all the fire and passion I could muster. I threaded my fingers through his hair and ground myself against him. Enjoying the friction I could feel.

He palmed my breast over my shirt and my breathing hitched. I pulled back and his lips moved to my neck.

I decided to try forcing the image harder at him, seeing if I could get him to act. Because even though we were both seeing this, in reality we were still sitting side by side.

I pushed harder, stretching my gift, putting everything I could behind it. I tried to force him into pulling me into his lap, tried to bend his will.

‘Riley! Stop!’

I blinked and my vision cleared back to living room. Pete had hold of my shoulders. My breathing was laboured and I was covered in a fine sheen on sweat, I was also incredibly turned on, and frustrated.

I looked at Ward, he was in a pretty similar state to me but recovering much faster.

‘Did it? Did you? Could you fight it?’

‘Yes. And no.’

‘What does that mean?’ I asked.

‘I could fight it, but I felt the compulsion. It took everything I had to resist.’

It was then I noticed his hand on my upper thigh, he noticed too and quickly removed his hand.

‘What's going on?’ Pete asked concerned, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of us, eyes going back and forth between us.

‘It appears as though Agent Heart's gift has mutated.’

‘How so?’

‘I can force people to do things. To be active participants in what I make them see.’

Pete's eyes widened at the implication.

‘Like mind control?’

‘Basically. Pete I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know! I didn't mean to force that on you.’

‘I uh. I. Holy shit.’

‘Pete?’

‘I uh. I thought it was my fault. I thought I. That I.’

‘But you didn't. I did,’ I said sadly.

‘Jesus Christ! I was ready to quit my job! To have Coulson arrest me. Fuck Riley!’

‘I'm sorry. I had no control! I didn't even know it was possible for me to do that!’

‘I need to go.’

‘Pete! I'm sorry,’ I plead.

‘I know. I just need some time to wrap my head around this.’

I watched as he grabbed his uniform, wallet, phone, and keys before leaving the apartment.

‘That went well,’ I whispered sarcastically. 

‘Now we know it's not just Pete who's affected. We can work on you learning how to control that part, same as you control the rest.’

‘I had to put up a lot of fight to try to control your actions, it only seems to happen easily when I'm asleep.’

‘I don't think that's the case. I was fighting against you. I have a feeling that if you used that gift on someone who was unaware, you be able to influence their actions.’

‘But. How do we know for sure?’

‘We test it.’

‘How?’

‘The same way we just did.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah but with a difference. I don't want you to project on me at all, I just want you to try to force me to do something, anything, and I won't fight against you.’

‘Oh..okay. I'll try.’

I felt for my gift and pushed it out at Ward, letting it taste him. I then decided to make him pick up the remote, was surprised when he did. I made him put it down and walk to the kitchen. I got him to fetch me a soda from the fridge and bring it back.

‘Holy shit!’

‘I'll say,’ he replied.

I decided to push my gift and see how much I could do before he fought me.

I got him to take his shirt off, he was reaching for his belt buckle when I started to feel resistance. I reaffirmed my gift, pushing my will out, he fought for control. 

‘Riley,’ He grit out.

‘I want to see how hard you have to fight back,’ I replied.

I felt him double his efforts, just as he was unzipping his jeans. Suddenly I felt my gift forced back into my body.

‘Holy Fuck!’ I exclaimed. Once again we were both breathing hard. Fighting for control was draining.

‘So I can tell you, it takes a lot to fight that. And if you didn't know what you were fighting, or didn't want to fight, you would win Riley.’

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘Yeah. We need to update Coulson.’

‘I thought he was out of the country?’

‘He is, but he'll want to know this. I'll send a secured message to him.’

‘I understand.’

‘Hey,’ he said and I looked at him, ‘I'm not going to recommend you be removed, but I am going to recommend training for Pete.’

‘For Pete?’

‘Yeah. You've only had issues at night. You seem to have perfect control over it right now.’

‘Which is off, it took me months to control the other side of this.’

‘I'm wondering if it's because you know how to control your other gift, that you haven't accidentally forced people to do things, at least not while awake.’

‘I guess that makes sense. But why train Pete? Train him to what?’

‘Train him to regain his control, to fight against you, if your gift decides to let loose at night again.’

‘Okay. Makes sense.’

‘I'm going to stay with you two for the next week. Help you both train, stop anything from...happening.’

I blushed scarlet.

‘I don't think anyone wants a repeat of that,’ he gestured around us.

‘No. Not like that.’

He quirked a brow.

‘I didn't mean you! I. I'm not trying to fuck you!’

‘Calm down. I know what you meant. I just like teasing you.’

‘You're a real jackass, you know.’

‘So I've been told,’ he inclined his head.

‘Skye can keep you.’

‘I'm pretty sure that's the plan,’ he smiled.

‘God! How did I end up in this situation?’

‘You mind fucked your best friend and mission partner,’ he shrugged.

‘Fuck you.’

‘Only in your dreams.’

‘Apparently.’


	11. Chapter 11

We worked together for another couple hours, seeing if there was a limit to what I could get someone to do. So far we hadn't found one unless Ward fought back for control. We were also trying to see if he was able to build a resistance of sorts. Whether exposure lessened the effects of my gift, or if it became easier to take back control.

The results were mixed. I could still easily take control, in fact the more I did it, the easier it was. As if once my gift had taken control once, it had an easier time the next time, almost as if it had learned Ward. But Ward was finding it easier to force me out, to regain control of his actions. That was good. It meant he could train Pete.

The biggest issue would be getting Pete to allow me to take control so that he could learn. After his reaction earlier, I wasn't so sure he'd willingly hand over control to me. I wouldn't in his shoes.

‘Okay. I think that's enough for today.’

‘Good. I'm a little tired.’

‘How tired?’

‘Verging on exhaustion,’ I replied.

‘Do you feel like you're going to lose control?’

I felt for my gift and the restraints I'd placed on it.

‘No. I think I'm good.’

‘Good. Hopefully using your new gift will have helped it to not leak out tonight.’

‘Hopefully. I'm gonna have a shower.’

‘I'll order some dinner. You need to eat before you sleep.’

‘Okay. Thanks.’

Twenty minutes later I padded out to the living room in sleep shorts and a tank. Ward had ordered pizza. I sat down and grabbed a slice of pepperoni. We ate in silence for ten minutes before Ward spoke up.

‘I'll sleep on the couch and I'd like you to keep your door unlocked. Just in case?’

‘What, are you planning on a late night booty call? Cause I don't think Skye would approve.’

‘No she wouldn't. I want you to keep your door unlocked in case your gift acts up and I need to wake you up.’

‘Ah. Got it. Makes sense, though I'd feel way more comfortable if you weren't. You know. You.’

‘Worried about what you might dream?’

‘More worried about what you might see.’

‘Your dreams? Cause you've already shown me quite a lot.’

‘No not my dreams, though they are far more intense than anything I've subjected you to so far. No. I'm worried about what you might see me doing if you have to wake me up.’

Ward choked slightly on his pizza, clearly catching my drift.

‘You mean. Seeing you..’ he trailed off.

‘Masturbating? Yeah. It's how I've woken up the last two mornings.’

He couldn't look at me and I saw a slightly red tinge on his face and neck.

‘Did I just embarrass the resident robot? Damn. I thought only Skye had that power,’ I chuckled.

‘Oh shut up.’

‘Just wanted you to have all the facts.’

‘Well thanks. Now I'm really wishing Skye could've come instead.’

‘That makes two of us. I don't exactly relish the fact that you, of all people, might see that. It's bad enough Pete did.’

‘I doubt he minded.’

I lifted a brow and looked in his direction.

‘What? You can't seriously tell me you don't know he has feelings for you?’

‘What? No he doesn't. He doesn't even like me. Blames me for Meagan’s death.’

‘He was insanely jealous when he saw us walk in together. I barely caught it, but it was there. Clear as day.’

‘You're cracked.’

‘Whatever you say.’

‘Thanks for dinner. I'm gonna head to bed.’

‘Night Heart.’

‘Night Ward.’

I desperately wanted to lock my door. I didn't want him to see me getting off, especially if he happened to be the star of my dreams tonight. If I had dreams. God I hoped I didn't, but I didn't think I was that lucky. I was now living with two insanely hot guys. The odds of having a sex dream had just skyrocketed, regardless of the work we'd done today.

I thought back to Skye's advice. It hadn't worked so far, but maybe I needed to use all possible weapons in my arsenal. But with my door unlocked and Ward sleeping on the other side, I didnt think it was such a good plan.

I let out a sigh deciding to forgo getting myself off and crawled into bed. I was laying there thinking on the days events, when I heard my door crack open.

‘I've gotta go out for a bit. Will you be okay?’

I rolled my eyes.

‘Yes dad. I think I'll survive on my own for a couple hours.’

‘No need for the sass. I've gotta meet up with a contact, if you need me, my numbers on the fridge.’

‘Got it. Thanks.’

‘See you in the morning.’

‘See you then.’

I waited until I heard the front door close and lock before getting up and locking my door. I grabbed my vibrator and got back into bed.

I used my fingers to slowly circle my clit, turning myself off. When I felt moisture in my underwear, I quickly removed them and slid a finger between my folds. After a moment I added a second finger, increasing the pleasure. My hand was slowly getting drenched when I removed my digits completely, and slowly slid my vibrator inside until it hit the hilt.

I pulled it out slowly, then back in just as slowly. After a couple thrusts I turned it on. My vibrator had a clit stimulator and I used my free hand to press it against me firmly, as my other hand move the vibrator in and out in a controlled rhythm.

My movements began to increase as I got closer to my release. I was thrusting fast and hard, jerking my hips up to reach just the right spot. I felt the tingly and tightening of my internal walls moments before my orgasm hit. My entire body went into spasm as the pleasure rolled through me.

My thighs were clenched tight, holding the vibrator in place. My hands were fisted in the sheets, and a strangled moan reverberated off the walls.

I slowly came down. My body relaxing, small ripples continued to run through me. I turned off my vibrator and slid it out, shivering in pleasure at the feeling.

I lay still for a few minutes, relishing the end of my orgasm, before cleaning everything up, slipping on a new pair of underwear, unlocking my door, and crawling back under the covers.

Maybe tonight there would be no dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the scent of coffee and bacon. 

‘Mmmmm that smells good. Now I know why Skye keeps you around.’

‘It’s the cheekbones actually.’

‘Did superspy just crack a joke?’

‘Nope. I don't make jokes.’

‘Uh huh.’

I grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down on one of the stools.

‘How'd you sleep?’

‘Good. No dreams. At least none that I can remember.’

‘Good. You didn't project anything to me, or to Agent Wentz as far as I can tell.’

‘Thank God. Maybe I've got a handle on it already.’

‘Maybe but I don't want to get complacent. I still want you to practice and I still want Pete to learn how to fight it.’

‘Right. Yeah. But. Do we have to?’

‘Yes, we do.’

‘Fine,’ I pouted.

I sipped on my coffee as Ward made scrambled eggs. I decided to try and catch him off guard. I sent out my gift and made him turn around to face me before getting him to execute a perfect pirouette.

‘Nicely done,’ I smirked at him.

‘Thanks,’ he deadpanned before plating up the bacon and eggs for us.

As he was bring his fork to his mouth I made him stop and fling the eggs over his shoulder.

‘Mature. Now you'll have to clean it up,’ he muttered.

‘That's where you're wrong.’

I made him get up, grab a couple paper towels, clean up the egg, then wipe down the floor before releasing my hold on him.

‘I think you're getting a taste for this new gift of yours. You'd better be careful,’ he warned.

‘Just having a little fun. I won't let the power go to my head.’

‘You'd better not.’

‘I promise I won't. Besides, you wanted me to practice.’

‘So I did.’

We finished our breakfast in companionship silence.

‘I'm gonna hit the gym for a bit, you're welcome to use my bathroom.’

‘Thanks, I will.’

I got myself changed and strode off in the direction of the gym, intending to train my body as much as I had trained my mind last night.

(Pete POV)

I woke up when I heard the apartment door close. I rolled over to check the time. Noticing it was only eight, and I'd therefore only been asleep for four hours, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

It felt like only five minutes had passed when I heard the door again. Upon checking the time I realised it had been almost two hours. 

As a specialist I was trained to run on minimal sleep. To sleep whenever, where ever. Didn't mean I liked it.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the living room, making a beeline for the coffee machine. I poured a cup and downed it quickly, then refilled my mug.

‘There's bacon in the fridge.’

I turned around to see Ward on the couch, doing something on his SHIELD tablet.

‘Thanks,’ I muttered.

I hadn't even realised he was there. Shit. That wasn't good. I was supposed to always be aware of my surroundings. But that shit with Riley yesterday had really thrown me.

I tried a couple of eggs and rewarmed the bacon in the pan. I was almost finished eating when Riley came out if her room, showered and dress in shorts and a tank.

God she smelled good. Looked good too. 

‘Ward I was thinking. Can training wait until after my session with Bridget?’

‘I guess so. Why?’

‘I don't want to be tired before I get there. You know what happens to my gift when I get tired.’

‘Fair enough. That's fine. What time will you be back?’

‘About 8. That'll give us roughly 2 hours before Pete has work.’

‘Why does that matter?’ I chimed in.

‘Oh Pete. I uh. I didn't notice you there.’

Apparently her senses weren't at one hundred percent either.

‘I need to train both of you,’ Ward explained.

‘Train us for what?’ I asked.

‘I need to train Agent Heart to useand control her latest gift and I need to train you to fight against it, or block it, but I'm not sure that's possible.’

‘I don't understand why I need training.’

‘He literally just told you,’ Riley interjected.

‘No, he told me what he's going to train me. He didn't say why.’

‘You need training so that what happened the other night, doesn't happen again,’ Ward explained.

I blanched at the memory. I'd taken advantage of Riley. But Riley had also used her power to force people's actions, on me. She didn't know she had that power, but it was still an invasion.

I'd raped her body, she'd raped my mind. Jesus this was a fucking mess.

‘Fine. I'll be here.’

I quickly changed and left. I needed air. Or to hit something. I decided the need to punch something was stronger and went to the gym.

I had some rage and self loathing to work through.

 

(Riley POV)

I didn't see Pete again before I left. He's avoiding me, which is awkward considering in two hours I'll be invading his mind and forcing him to do whatever I want.

Jesus this whole thing was so fucked up. This mission was already going so much worse that I thought it would, and we hadn't even really started.

Bridget had me run my routine through once and then had me focus the rest of the time on executing a great lap dance.

Again, this was something I knew how to do, and had done in the past. She was pleased with my performance and only suggested minor tweaks.

‘Great work today.’

‘Thanks,’ I beamed.

‘Tomorrow I'll have your costume ready so I'll get you to do a full run through just to make sure it all flows.’

‘Cool. I'm excited.’

‘Good you should be. You're going to knock em dead.’

‘I hope so.’

‘You will. You're friend's with Chris right?’

‘Yeah. Why?’ SHIT. Where was this going?

‘He doesn't have work tomorrow and I think it'd be helpful to get a male in here, just to make sure we're getting the reaction that we want.’

‘Chris and I are just best friend's. He's not attracted to me like that, I don't think he's the right audience. Besides can't we get one if the other a guys in? From security? Or another bar tender?’

‘Unfortunately no. Getting someone to come in early, or on their day off isn't easy, but I figured Chris would because you're friend's. Besides, he's a male, there's no way in hell he isn't attracted to you.’

‘I uh. I'll ask but I can't promise he'll agree.’

‘That's all I ask. Well, it's about time for the girls to arrive. Great work Maya. I'll see you tomorrow.’

‘See ya Bridget.’

I got into my car before letting my frustration out.

I banged my hands on the steering wheel, twice, then lay my head on it with a groan. 

FUUUUUUUCK!

As if things couldn't get more complicated. I was going to have to give him what equated to a private striptease and possibly a lap dance.

God the lines were already so blurred. This was going to basically erase the fucking lines.

FUUUUUUUUCK!


End file.
